


Alone Together

by softecastiel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabbles, Established Relationship, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Memes, Music, Why Does This Exist, cri, i should stick to reading not writing, they're probs listening to baby got back, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softecastiel/pseuds/softecastiel
Summary: Let's be alone together





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is purely fiction and please do not take this seriously. I wrote this high at 3am one morning. Also important to note that there is no point in trying to find any logic behind this

Let’s be alone together.

You can play with my hair and whisper lame jokes at 1 am, while I smile and lean into your warm body. We can cuddle together and listen to music, lights dimmed low. You can whisper your deepest thoughts to me while I pretend to listen, and I can lay there, just lay there, listening to your voice and wishing that it could be like that forever and more.

I’ll pull you out of bed when my favourite song comes on. We’ll start dancing. I’m giggling as you ridiculously lose yourself to the music. I’m smiling. Your busy dancing. 

So busy that you don’t notice the scissors in my right hand.

I creep up behind you. Your too busy dancing to notice I stopped giggling at your charming-ness. I then tack this opportunity to stab your left artery, the pair of scissors sticking out the other end. You turn around, helping the blade pierce you deeper as that gorgeous face curls up into what people would call a pained and shocked expression. Your beautiful brown eyes turn to stare at me. Your lips are covered in blood. I watch the life slip out of your eyes as you mutter out a final single syllable. “I-I,” you slump over in my arms, the music still playing in the background. I smile at your dead corpse with sympathy, a single sentence escaping my mouth: “You never liked the memes I sent you.”

**Author's Note:**

> first thing i posted...yay...  
> such a great first impression of my creative writing skills to the internet  
> (will probably delete this)


End file.
